


Gossip

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Dream, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the other agents shared glances then quickly pretended they didn't notice the tirade.  Everyone else didn't seem to give a shit and stared without an inkling of shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> basically this all came together in my head whilst I slept last night. Literally. I dreamt I was watching Sleepy Hollow and this happened. Then when I woke up, I was pissed off I hadn't actually been watching Sleepy Hollow and this happened.

They weren't even particularly sure what had pissed Agent Mills off, but they were pretty sure it had to do with the tall man in colonial costume trailing behind her that did it. Sure everyone at the bureau knew Agent Mills had a temper but was a damn good agent. What else could have explained why the powers that be offered her her job back--no, begged her to take her old job back--after not only busting up an entire investigation but turning her badge and gun in and then disappearing for a few months?

That also had to be the reason they were okay with the string bean following her everywhere and sticking his nose into FBI business. When asked, Mills would just say "he helps me out." Of course there were also rumours that he helped her out in more than work in the field. Anytime the two graced the bureau with their presence, there was idle chatter at the coffee pot about whether the they would be engaging in dirty, angry sex as soon as they got home (because it had been confirmed it didn't happen in the parking lot). 

And it wasn't so much that the other agents wanted to have such musings about the two... it was just general consensus that they looked the type.

This particular day, Mills had been laying into him hard when she walked in, pushing the door open so hard they were almost worried they'd have to replace the hinges. "It was a simple request... 'Stay in the damn car'." Crane, as she referred to him, followed along behind her dutifully, head tilted stubbornly like he was ready when she stopped long enough to let him have his say. "I'm not going to disappear just because I step out of your sight for two seconds to get something out of my office!"

A few of the other agents shared glances then quickly pretended they didn't notice the tirade. Everyone else didn't seem to give a shit and stared without an inkling of shame.

"Lieutenant," Crane huffed in response. "If you would be so kind as to allow me to say a word amidst your..."

The office door slammed closed behind them and no one knew what fancy label he was giving Mills' arguing because of damn good sound proofing on her office. But whatever it was, Mills stopped in her tracks, whipped around to face him--eyebrows arched, finger in the air like he had just made the most grievous mistake of his life. But then Mills surprised them by just putting her hands up in surrender and shaking her head.

_I've had it. I'm not dealing with this any more_ they could tell she was clearly saying.

Mills rolled her eyes and pulled out drawers on her desk. She shook her head as Crane said his piece, arms waving as he spoke. If he had been turned toward them they would have known what he was saying or would have at least been able to guess. Whatever it was, it caused Mills to start wagging the USB she had just pulled from the drawer at him until it was in his face and she had backed him into the corner. He started to retort to her scolding but she thrust her hands in the air and interrupted with a very obvious, _What the hell is wrong with you_?!

Two seconds later, every jaw within visual of Mills' office dropped as Crane gathered the petite bundle of fury into his arms and laid a kiss on her lips. Mills was caught off guard by the turn of events, her hands hovering in the air and her body becoming rigid. But then, just as Crane started to pull away, she buried both of her hands in his hair and stopped his retreat.

The observers felt it was safe to say the Mills bomb had been effectively defused. They were also wondering if it was going to end up being a very idea that blinds still had not been installed in Mills' office. The fears were put to rest when Crane lifted his head and murmured something softly to the agent. His eyes just happened to glance out of the window and realization dawned over his features. Mills snapped her attention onto the people that had stopped to watch everything unfolding. 

They observers instantly went back to making it look like they were diligently working on something vital to national security. Mills and her over-sized shadow, very quickly, made their way out of the bureau. 

The other agents felt like they had a good topic for gossip at the coffee pot.


End file.
